Again
by La Tigresa dj
Summary: One-shot RodolfoxMaría: María acepta a ir a una cita con Rodolfo, que sucedera?


_Hola!! pues hice otro one-shot, pero ahora de otra de mis parejas favoritas: RodolfoxMaría. Y pues como siempre quedo… no se como, igual que mis demás fics, así que ustedes juzguen._

_Y aunque todos lo sabemos:_

_**Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera creado por Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez**_

***

_**"Again"**_

Una linda mañana en la Ciudad Milagro, en la "Casa del Macho" se vivía un ambiente algo tenso, Rodolfo estaba como loco limpiando la casa, pero no por que fuera de visita su amigo, El Séptimo Samurái, si no por algo mejor.

- Rápido Manny! , limpia tu habitación...

- Papá

- Y limpia la jaula del Señor Chappi

- Papá!

- Y también...

- PAPÁ!!

- Uh, si dime mijo –Rodolfo estaba tan ocupado que no se dio cuenta que su hijo le estaba hablando.

- Ya hice todo lo que me pediste.

-¿oh, en serio? bueno, ya te puedes ir a jugar con Frida

Manny bajo rápido por las escaleras, Frida lo estaba esperando afuera del edificio.

- ¡Rápido Manny! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto la niña

- Es que mi papá esta muy preocupado por la cita que tendrá esta noche.

- Cita? que cita?

- Con mi mamá

Frida se quedó sorprendida, no se imaginaba a María accediendo a ir a una cita con Rodolfo… pues eso sonaba muy raro.

- Papá lleva semanas intentando que mamá fuera a una cena con él – continuo Manny – y le dijo que sí con la condición que no le siguiera insistiendo.

- Oh, bueno, quieres ir por unos churros?

- Claro que sí!

Los dos niños fueron corriendo al puesto de churros y después de fueron al parque. Manny iba a pasar toda la tarde con Frida, pues su papá le había dicho que quería estar solo con María, a Granpapi no fue muy difícil de convencer, pues podía estar todo ese día cometiendo crímenes sin que su hijo llegara a detenerlo.

El día trascurrió muy rápido, y por fin cayó la noche. Rodolfo estaba muy emocionado y nervioso a la vez.

Sonó el timbre, María había llegado, lucía hermosa, pero su cara tenía una expresión de fastidio, sin ánimos de nada.

- Pasa muñeca – dijo Rodolfo coqueteándole a su ex-esposa.

- Gracias – contesto María algo indiferente.

En la cena, los dos estaban callados, pero Rodolfo estaba muy nervioso, la cita resultaría ser un completo si seguían así, entonces a Rodolfo se le ocurrió decir algo para romper el hielo.

- Te gustaron los tacos?

- Eh? a sí – le contestó sin hacerle mucho caso.

Rodolfo estaba desesperado, no sabia de que mas hablarle, la idea de hablarle acerca de la comida no había dado un buen resultado, pero no se iba a dar por vencido…

Había ya terminado de cenar y no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, solo que a Rodolfo se le ocurrió preguntar algo más.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué qué? – María estaba un poco extrañada por la pregunta

Rodolfo se volvió a quedar callado de nuevo mirando hacia la nada, muy pensativo, pero volvió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué nos dejaste?

María ahora fue la que calló, empezó a recordar todas las cosas buenas y malas que vivieron, desde cuando se conocieron, su boda, el nacimiento de su único hijo, pero también las horribles escenas que veía cada vez que golpeaban a Rodolfo, las cuales nunca pudo superar, había algo en ella que no hacía que olvidara eso. Cada vez que recordaba como llegaba su ex–esposo de alguna pelea con un villano, sentía como si fuera a desmayarse, y aun cuando veía en la televisión o en el periódico alguna noticia de cómo White Pantera había derrotado a algún villano, el corazón se le detenía y comenzaba a sufrir sus hiperventilaciones de tan solo imaginarse de cuanto debió de haber sufrido.

- No, lo se, supongo que se acabó el amor.

- No creo que haya sido esa la razón – Rodolfo estaba en lo cierto, María sabia perfectamente que lo que había dicho era una mentira, pues en el fondo de su corazón lo seguía amando.

- Porque yo sentía que te importaba más ser un superhéroe que… que yo – por fin le dijo la verdad.

- ¡Cómo pudiste creer eso! Mi familia es lo más importante que tengo en la vida!

- Pero eso no va a cambiar nada, o que piensas hacer?

- Pues no lo se, quizá si lo intentamos de nuevo

- Pero crees que funcione, después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

- Nada perdemos con intentarlo…- Rodolfo le mostro una cálida sonrisa

- Mañana será otro día nuevo, y aun no sabemos lo que va pasar

- Pero juntos lo podremos averiguar… claro si tu quieres.

- Pues hay que intentarlo de nuevo…

**FIN**

***

_Y quedo horrible, lo sé. Pero aun asi dejen un reviwev! eso me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo._

_u.u yo quisiera que María regrese con Rodolfo!! pero pues si no lo hace, por lo menos aquí me lo imaginé XD_

_D: no recordaba que el domingo cumplo un año aquí O.o Un año y no he podido terminar "Campamento"!!_

_Pero muy pronto verán los capítulos siguientes ^^_

_Que estén muy bien! nos leemos!_

_~ LTDJ/SeñoritaRivera!_


End file.
